<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft gay cuddling in bed by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518507">soft gay cuddling in bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft gay cuddling in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thatbuggygirl on Twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philip liked being close to Shotaro. And of course Shotaro had to go out for most of the day to solve crimes or fight dopants, or there were other people at the detective agency.<br/>When everyone else left was when Philip got to be as close as he wanted.<br/>“I love you,” he said again, laying his head on Shotaro’s chest.<br/>“I love you too,” Shotaro repeated again. He liked when Philip got like this because he could just relax, but he also couldn’t move. Philip always managed to trap him.<br/>Not like that was a bad thing, but the light was still on.<br/>“Philip,” Shotaro whispered, carefully moving. “Can you turn off the light?”<br/>“I do have the ability to physically turn off the light,” Philip responded, dead serious.<br/>“You know what I mean.”<br/>“I do,” Philip said. He got up and turned the light off, and then quickly got back in bed and put his arms around Shotaro.<br/>Shotaro relaxed, felt Philip’s grip relax a little indicating that he was falling asleep.<br/>Shotaro fell asleep shortly after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>